


Shatter My Tortured Soul

by Lxllyanne



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Basically Cassandra is a 19 year old CEO of Whitestone Enterprises, F/M, I don’t plan for anything graphic but I’ll make sure to tag if there is, Im not sure if this will be much of a slow burn because I’m a sucker for romantic scenes, Kimallura, Modern AU, Vaxleth - Freeform, Violence, and Kynan is a 21 hit man turned bodyguard after Vax came and helped him find a better path in life, but the plan is a slow burn, perc’ahlia, pikelan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxllyanne/pseuds/Lxllyanne
Summary: After a shooter attacked Whitestone Enterprises, Cassandra De Rolo, the youngest CEO in all Tal’Dorei, submits to her brothers request for her to get a bodyguard, a young man he says he would trust with his life. Kynan was a Hitman, known for his sharp shooting skills and quick finesse in his kills. But when Vax’ildan, a man who’s target skills Kynan always idolized, find Kynan and takes him under his wing, he decides to turn away from that life, eventually, Vax’s friends trusting him so much to give him a position as Percy’s sister, the famous Cassandra De Rolo’s, body guard. He doesn’t understand why they would all trust him so much, but Gods know he will do his best to show he is worthy of their trust.





	1. Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction! I just fell in love with Cassandra and Kynan together after reading NovemberOcean’s fanfic Lighter than Black!  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417932/chapters/19288999 )
> 
> I was so sad when I saw the lack of fanfic for them and knew that I should try to write my first Fanfiction about them! 
> 
> There is minor mention of Guns and violence.

“Cassandra De Rolo, CEO of Whitestone Enterprises, in the hospital after shooting at company headquarters. So far 5 have been proclaimed dead, and 10 are in the hospital…”

That was the first thing Cassandra heard when she woke up. She remembered the flashes and booms of the guns, the scream of her employees. It was all too much for the 19 year old CEO. 

She debated keeping her eyes closed, for just a while longer, pretending this life wasn’t hers, but some cruel dream or trick. That when she opened her eyes again, she’d be home, her mother doting on her, her siblings running up and down the halls, filling the old manor with loud shrieks and giggles, instead of an empty hospital room. But that would never be again, it hadn’t been for 7 years, and at this point it was just wishful thinking on her part to hope it would be anything else. 

Then she heard the tapping. She knew one person who always tapped excessively. Was he really here? Did he finally pull himself away from his friends and life long enough to come see her. 

She slowly opened her eyes, only to see that in fact, her brother was sitting there, ever the nervous wreck that he was. 

“Percy.. your actually here?” 

Percy jumped as he heard his sisters soft voice, his face breaking out into a smile. 

“Cassandra! Finally your awake! I’ll let the doctor know.” He paused and pressed the button beside her bed for the nurse. “Of course I’m here. Your my baby sister after all. We’re family.” 

“Well yeah, but I thought you’d be busy..”

“Cass.. you could have died. You’ve got to know that I would never be to busy for you, especially not now.” 

Cassandra bit her lip. It was not the time to start this with him, no matter how much she would love to just yell at him at the moment. He was here now and she supposed that should count for something at the moment. 

The nurse and doctor came in briskly, “hello Ms. De Rolo, it is nice to see you are awake. Tell me, how do you feel? “  
“I am fine doctor. When do I get to leave. This… tragedy..” she said hesitantly, trying to find the right word. “This Tragedy, the aftermath will require my immediate attention. I really must get back to work. My employees need me right now, I need to contact the families of those who died. I really don’t have time to sit here in bed and do nothing…”

“Miss. We still need to do some post surgery care. We had to remove the bullet. You need to stay for further observation. We should be able to clear you in the next couple days, as long as everything is well. “

“Doctor, pardon my harsh words, but why the hell is it taking so long. I need to go back to work. I have things I must do.”

“Cassie stop.” Percy said holding his hand up, concern obvious in his eyes. “Cassie you were out for 2 days. You need to rest.”

“Your brother is right Miss De Rolo. If you rest for the next 24-48 hours we will be able to release you. I will be back in a couple hours to do some more tests to assess your improvement.”

With that, the doctor left the sibling alone in the room. 

“ I can do all that work Cass. I’m going to stay as long as you need me to. You need to rest, let me help take care of everything else. You can lean on me Cassie, I promise you.” 

Percy was staying.. with her.. to help run the business.. did she just hear him correctly? When did this happen? Percy never wanted to hang around, and he wanted practically no part in the business. Once Cassandra has graduated high school, he left to go back to college with his girlfriend and friends, his suto family. He left her with a legacy to protect, a memory to safeguard. So why did he want to help now? 

“Why now? After all this time, why did you decide to help now?” 

The words stung Percy, and admittedly, Cassandra hoped they would a bit. Make him understand how she had been feeling for the past year or so. Well honestly the past 6 or 7 years now.. 

“You need me now. You’re always so strong and put together, but now you need some help. You need to rest up. So please, let me help you. The doctors said you have a concussion, and your shoulder all but shattered from the bullet. Please Cassie, let me help you, I am here for you. “

Cassandra huffed. She hated admitting she needed help. But Percy was right, she needed help until she was healed. “Fine. But you still have to run things by me, alright. Whitestone may technically be your company as well, but I’ve been the one running it since you left to go find yourself, or whatever you were doing. Whitestone is my baby now. It is mine now, even more than it is yours or anyone else’s. I may not be deserving of it, but it is what it is, and it is mine.”

She felt bad for being so harsh with him, but she would be remiss to admit that she wasn’t apprehensive to lean on him now when he has always left as quickly as he could, leaving her alone most of the time. 

Percy’s demeanor sunk at her words, but, harsh as they were, they were very much true. He had left her. He was sure this was barely the surface of her emotions, but he wouldn’t leave her now. He swore to it. 

“Fine, fine, I swear, as long as a DOCTOR has cleared you to be functional enough for longer periods of reading, I will review everything with you. You will still be in control. I will make no changes with you. I will only do the basics for operation until you are well enough to begin some work again. You are still very much in charge Cass, just think of me as your messenger, okay?” 

“Alright, I suppose we have a deal then, dear brother.” Cassandra stated, holding her hand out for her brother to shake. 

“Wait one moment dear sister, first off, hand shakes are meant for business parents you force yourself to deal with. We are family, a hug would be nice. And I have just a few requests, if you would so kind as to humor me.” 

“It depends on what they are dearest brother of mine. And I supposed even I could work with a hug, though you will have to come here and give me one. I currently am in a hospital bed, if you didn’t notice.” 

“You know, most wonderful and darling sister of mine, I hadn’t even noticed we were in a hospital, much less the fact you are in a hospital bed.”

Cassandra couldn’t keep her composure any more and cracked up with the most undignified laugh one had ever heard. Her typical laugh, the one she used for show, sounds like a nice tinkling of silver bells. But not this laugh. This laugh, this hearty laugh, sounded as if a herd of pigs were snorting in a pool of mud. And Percy wasn’t much better, his cackling rival even the most wicked of witches. 

It easily took the two of them a few minutes to calm themselves down enough they could once again talk properly. 

“But seriously percy.” Cassandra said, wiping her eyes, a huge grin on her face, “what are your requests?” 

“ Okay, well the first one is a pretty selfish request, if I’m being honest. I was wondering if you would be fine with some visitors…” 

Of course he wanted his friends to come stay too. She had honestly hoped it could just be the two of them for once, like it had been before, but at least he was here. 

“Of course, we have plenty of room. All of your friends can come for the summer. The manor is far to empty for only me. “

“Thank you. And that brings me to my next request. You need a bodyguard.”

“No I don’t. I can take care of myself perfectly fine.”

“I know you can Cass. But you can’t always be vigilant, and that’s fine at work, there are others for that. But what about at home. After everything that has gone on, people still may try to hurt you. You just have better odds if there’s 2 of you.”

She hated to admit it, but she did see his point, she was sneaky, yes, and knew how to get a few stabs or shots in, but she was not very strong, if someone were to try to grab her, she wouldn’t be able to over power them herself. 

“Fine Fine, i'll call Kim’s first thing after we leave here.”

“Okay, so I love Kima and she is great, but what if I told you I knew someone highly qualified who could stay 24 hours with you, instead of a rotating guard. You wouldn’t have to worry about any breaks where you didn’t have a guard, and he is really great. He doesn’t really play by the rules, but he knows how to fight, and I think he would be good..” Percy rambled on until Cassandra raised her hand. 

“One month.”

“What?” 

“He has one month to impress me. If I am not satisfied with her services by the end of that month, we will no longer bring up this subject.” 

“Fine. I know you will impressed. Kynan is a great kid, he’s a year or two older than you. Van was even impressed when he say what he could do. “

“Fine Fine Fine. That is lovely. I’m glad.”

“I swear Cass, he will do a good job.”

“What was your 3rd request Percy, I am finding myself very drained at the moment, and would like to sleep. “

“My 3rd request will probably be the hardest for you.. Cass, let us all help you. Lean on me and the others. Whether you think it we all care and love you and want to help you. “

“Yes of course, that really isn’t hard brother. I already plan to have grog help get anything I need off the top shelf.”

Cassandra had to admit, asking for help, admitting she couldn’t handle it alone, when that is all she has ever known to do, would be very hard, but she hoped she could pacify her brother with her joking manner. 

“Seriously cass. Promise me you will try to not do it all alone. “

“Fine Fine Fine. I will try to lean on you all and not do it all. Happy?”

“Very. Now go sleep.“

“Goodnight Percy. I love you.”

“Love you too Cass. Rest well.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kynan and Cassandra meet and discuss the basics of Kynan employment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of this story! I hope you all like the second chapter! 
> 
> Also here is a link to a Pinterest board of stuff that reminds me of the characters, as well as people that remind me of how I imagine each of the characters looking! 
> 
> https://pin.it/d4ktkpbhwlxyjb

Kynan stood in front of the large manor, his duffel bag draped over his shoulder. He had arrived to the De Rolo manor a week after the others, due to the fact he had to end his contract on his apartment before he moved out here. The manor was imposing to say the least, looking at it he wished he had come with the others. He was almost too intimidated to knock, the manor was so huge, much larger than any place he had every lived in. 

Kynan was relieved to see that Percy was the one to open the door. He knew he would eventually have to meet Cassandra but it was nice to see a familiar face to start off. 

“Hello Kynan. I’m glad to see you made it safely. How was your flight?” 

“It was great. I’ve never flown before. It was new. They brought me food so that was pretty cool. “

“Now just wait till you go places with my sister. She always goes first class. It’s very fancy. “ 

Percy opened the door wider beckoning him in. “Come in. I’ll show you your room so you can get settled in and then we can find the others. “

Kynan nodded as he followed him in. 

“Thanks again for this job Percy. This is really great. “

“No thank you. Seriously. My sister needs someone to watch after her, whether she believes so or not. Plus, maybe with time, she will come to see you as a friend, which, if I’m being completely honest, she needs. She is 19 and spends most of her time either alone, or doing work with men and women at least twice her age. “

“I can’t promise we will become friends, though I would love to become friends, but I do promise to protect her with my life.” 

“That is all I can ask. “

Kynan jumped as he heard a door slam shut behind him. He quickly turned, hand on his gun, that is until he heard Percy shout out. 

“CASSANDRA JOHANNA VON MUSEL KLOSSOWSKI DE ROLO!! WHAT IN PELORS NAME ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED??”

“Not so loud Percival, remember, I have a concussion.”

“Back. To. Bed.” 

”But Percy, how rude would it be for me to not introduce myself to our guest? “

“When have you ever cared about meeting guest?”

“Well knowing the people that are in your home is important Percy. We both know that..”

Percy saw the twinge of pain behind his sister steeled stare. And he knew what she was talking about. He sighed, his own face visibly pained. 

“This is Kynan Leore, your new bodyguard.”

Cassandra looked him over intently before saying “he’s my bodyguard? Well he looks less intimidating that I do.”

“Well, to be fair Miss De Rolo, just because one doesn’t look intimidating doesn’t mean they aren’t intimidating. You, for example, are much more intimidating than you appear.”

“Well I do suppose this is true. Walk with me. Percy, Kynan will walk me back to my room. I suppose you were headed to his room, and since it is right beside mine, well there is no reason why I can not show him the way. “

“How do I know you won’t just bribe him into letting you back to the office.”

“Don’t you trust me percy.”

“When it comes to you doing what is best for your well being, not in the slightest.”

“I’m hurt percival. But fine, I will send you a photo of me in my bed, and you can come randomly check on me.”

“Fine. Do not let her back in that office Kynan.”

“Alright Percy.”

“Good night Cassie, I’ll come let you know when we’re going to do dinner.”

“Alright. See you then. “

With that, Cassandra turned on her heels, beckoning Kynan to follow her. It was the first real good look he had gotten of her, and he had to say, pictures did not do her justice. Sure, she looked pretty in them, but in person, just wow. She was beautiful. She carried herself with confidence, but not like she was cocky, and the way her hair fell, just wow. That’s all he could think, until he heard her clear her throat. 

“Are you coming?”

“Yes Miss De Rolo, sorry Miss De Rolo. “

He ran to catch up to her, and began walking beside her.

“Hold old are you Kynan?”

“ I just turned 21 Miss.”

“And where are you from?”

“Emon Miss. I grew up in the Upper Slums. But for a few years I lived on glintshore Island.“

“And what did you do there?”

At this he paused. How much had Percy told her? Should he tell her the truth? What if it cost him his job? But she would find out eventually, if she didn’t already know. 

“Well I left my home in Emon when I was 16, and I got involved with some not very good people. They took me in and in turn I would kill people for them.. I was always a good shot. But about a year ago, my employer… well she tried to kill your brother and his friends… they saved me from that life, from her. They didn’t kill me like I thought they were going to. They’ve helped me really get back on the right path… I can understand if this makes you wish to no longer hire me…”

“What is your favorite animal?”

“Um what? I mean I guess a horse, but wha-“

Cassandra put out her hand, gesturing for him to stop. 

“ favorite food”

“Anything covered in chocolate..”

“Puppies or kittens?”

“Okay what does this have to do with anything” he asked, exasperated. If she was going to fire him, couldn’t she just do it already. 

“Just answer the question Kynan?”

“Puppies.”

“Okay. So what I’m understanding is you are a horse person, you love chocolate, and you prefer puppies, and you can obviously protect me. Plus you are an honest man. Your hired.”

“Wait, you knew?”

“Well of course, I had a background check done. I love my brother, but I don’t just trust his opinion blindly. And I like honest people. Who knows, I may actually cooperate with you.”

“Well that would be nice Miss De Rolo. I am just trying to keep you safe though, so the cooperation would be greatly appreciated.”

“Okay, so first, in public, please continue with the Miss De Rolo, but in private, Cassandra is fine. You are going to be living here after all. “ 

“Alright miss.. Cassandra.”

“And second, I can most certainly protect myself. I don’t care what my brother told you, you are here to be a second set of vigilante eyes during my day, not to be some knight in shining armor to save me. I haven’t needed one before, and I don’t expect to start to now.”

“Yes of course, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that I ju-“ 

Cassandra cut him off “Yes Yes, of course, I don’t doubt Percy told you of his poor sister who, because of one shooting, is deemed unable to defend herself. Though I’m not the one that needs the protection. My whole staff truly does. They were hurt as well. But apparently I am the only one afforded such a luxury.”

Kynan didn’t really know what to say. No matter what he said, he was sure it would be taken wrong, so opted to just nod his head in agreement. 

Cassandra shook her head at herself “no matter though. Onto the matters at hand. You will attend any meetings with me, but please, do keep quiet. It is nothing against you, just these people are finicky and believe they are better than everyone else. So when I’m not in a meeting, you are free to speak and such, but meetings, please just keep a keen eye out. “

She paused waiting for him to nod or show his agreement in some other way before continuing. 

“Now when we are out you will need to dress professional. That means a dress shirt, tie, slacks, and dress shoes. Don’t worry, you will find some in your room already. I took the liberty of getting your sizes from my brother. See what you like, and we will order more. Now it will be a few weeks until we go to the office, so until then I don’t care what you wear, as long as it is some kind of clothes. “

Kynan nodded, looking at his hoodie and ripped jeans he currently wore, and compared it to her clothes. She work navy blue silk pajamas with white slippers, and he had to admit that she still looked more put together than he did. 

“And any formal events I attend you will attend as well, which means we will have to get you a tux. We will go into town later this week to get you fitted for one. Tuxedos are such a finicky thing, I didn’t want to mess your measurements up, better to have the professionals do it. And Gilmore is the best of the best. “

“I’ve heard of him from Vax I think..”

“Oh yes, they have a bit of a history, or so I have heard.. Now every Wednesday,” she continued on “I have a noon appointment with Doctor Vysoren. You will accompany me there, but then while I am at this appointment, you have an hour or so to do what you wish until it is time for us to return to the office. Now Saturday’s will be your day off though, as that is the day I usually spend in my office here. And of course holidays you have off and may go where you please. No matter what my brother tells you, I can survive a few weeks on my own.”

She paused to think if there was anything else. 

“I can’t think of anything else I need to inform you of now, so do you have any questions?”

Did Kynan have any questions, hell yes. How the hell did he, a scrawny punk, end up working for the youngest CEO in all Tal’Dorei? How did she do this all? Did she have a life outside of work? But the biggest question on his mind at the moment was..

“Do you know where the restroom is?”

Cassandra chuckled lightly “I hope I would, seeing as this is my home, but yes, I do know where at least one is. There is actually one connected to your bedroom, right here.” She said pointing the the door. “Your room is beside mine, for obvious reasons.”

Cassandra stuck out her hand rigidly and rehearsed, like she had done this many times. 

“I will leave you to get settled. If you need anything I will be in my room. It was a pleasure to meet you Kynan. “

Kynan took her hand, and in a moment of foolishness, maybe, or maybe even bravery, thought to lean down and kiss her hand, as one would have done in the olden days. He decided against it though and merely shook her hand. “The pleasure is all mine. Please let me know if you need anything.”

Cassandra nodded her head and muttered some thanks before heading into her room as Kynan headed into his. 

He had been nervous about meeting Cassandra and taking this job, but Kynan was beginning to believe that maybe this was the exact change his life needed.


	3. Start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friendships seem to begin to bloom over coffee and paperwork. Kynan and Cassandra got to know each other a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this is so late. Life has been crazy + complete writers block = avoiding this story for the longest time till I finally got some inspiration! I hope you all like it!! I promise to try and get better at updating!

The rest of the day went about smoothly. Kynan hadn't seen Cassandra again. She said her head was hurting so she took her dinner in her room. He got to catch up with the others, though it had only been about a week since he had seen them last. It was nice though, to have so many familiar faces in such a new place. It made his first night easier. He didn’t even make it to his room that night, the lot of them fell asleep in the living room, which was quite a sight for Cassandra to find the next morning. She didn’t know what was funnier, seeing the big Goliath of a man, Gregory, or grog as he preferred, curled up on the tiny loveseat with the tiny Pike curled on top of him, or her brother and Vex, tangled together, snuggled into the big bear of a dog, Trinket. But she did find it quite endearing to see Kynan curled in the smallest of balls possible, under a thin blanket on the hardwood floor. It was surprising to see someone so innocent, and know that they would be responsible for her life. But she trusted her brother and knew that if he said that Kynan was the man for the job, then it must be true. 

As Cassandra turned and walked out, Kynan found himself coming to consciousness with a huge crick in his neck. He made a mental note for himself that next time he would sleep in his bed, not the living room floor. He slowly got himself up and walked to the kitchen, hoping someone in this place knew how to make a pot of coffee. His hopes weren’t too high though, as he didn’t believe he had ever once seen Percy drink coffee. It was always tea with him. Never coffee. Kynan didn’t get why people liked that leaf water so much, but he was really just hoping they at least had a coffee pot with grounds. 

Kynan trudged into the kitchen, groggily looking through cabinets for some coffee when he heard a feminine voice call out from behind him. 

“Third cabinet to the left.”

He turned to see Cassandra sitting at the breakfast bar, a mug clasped into her hands. 

“The Keurig is kept up there with a box of k cups and some tea bags beside it. Take your pick. I personally prefer tea, but many of Percy’s friends prefer coffee so I’ve made sure to keep some stocked.” 

“Oh uh.. thanks. Yeah coffee. Never been a fan of tea. Do you have any mugs?” Kynan paused and looked at the mug in Cassandra’s hands. “I mean I know you have mugs but um.. where can I grab one? If that’s okay of course.. is it okay?” 

“Mugs are on the shelf above the coffee and tea. And yes you may use one. I may be cold hearted, but I’m not even that cold hearted.” She chuckled lightly to herself. “Just don’t use the one with grumpy the dwarf on it, that’s Percy’s Special one and he may kill you if you touch it. A grumpy mug for a very grumpy man.” 

Kynan laughed as he reached to grab a mug, making sure to avoid the grumpy one. “Got it. No dwarfs. “

He started up the keurig and turned to face Cassandra. 

“So uh, how’s your head, is it um.. is it feeling any better?” 

“As well as it will I suppose. There is work to be done though, and while Percy says he is here to help, I honestly do not know how much of a help he will actually be. I’d prefer just to get as much done myself when I’m not being watched by him, and leave him only the basics. I love my brother dearly, but this is most definitely not his strong suit.”

“But won’t he be up soon? I mean do you really have a lot of time to work?” 

“Don’t underestimate my brother and his friends. Depending on how late the lot of you were up drinking last night, I won’t expect them up until at least 1 this afternoon, so I figure I can work for an hour here while eating breakfast, then I’ll go hide in my office. If Percy is hungover enough, and if I’m right about his wake up time, he won’t come looking for me until about 3. That’s what, 7 hours about. A decent work day of you ask me. And if I’m really lucky, he will be too hungover to yell at me either, saving us both that headache.”

“The doctor said you needed to take it slow, rest —“

“ If we always took time to rest we would never get anything done. Love my brother but he isn’t getting the work done as it needs to be done.” 

“Well do you at least want some company. A look out of sorts. I can help make sure you aren’t caught.”

Cassandra paused for a moment, thinking it over, before nodding. “Yes, that would be nice. Thank you.” 

Now Cassandra was a smart girl. She knew he probably only wanted to hang out with her because it was technically his job and wanted to do it right, but the child in Cassandra couldn’t help but hope that maybe, just maybe, he actually wanted to get to know her, that someone wanted to get to know her. It was just a stupid childish hope of course. No one ever really cared to get to know her. Everyone either felt obligated to talk to her, or hoped that they could use her youth to gain control over her. She had already had that happened before, had her youth and innocence, her need for love, for acceptance, used against her to gain control over her. She vowed to never let that happen again. 

Cassandra was pretty sure Kynan fell into the first category. He was obligated to spend the day with her, he didn’t actually want to spend the day with her. Not when Percy and his fun friends were here, she was sure of that. But even if it was out of obligation, it was a nice feeling, someone offering to spend time with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning went by smoothly. After breakfast Cassandra and Kynan headed to her office, where they sat for a couple hours, Cassandra scanning over her papers and Kynan stealing glances at her while she was distracted. 

Boy was she beautiful. Even sitting there like she was, still in her Pjs, and her tousled curls framing her face, she was a vision. She had that same elegant charm that Percy held, though she held it as more of an air of a graceful lady, less of an arrogant asshole like her brother did. Kynan looked up to Percy immensely but man he could be one pompous asshole when he wanted to be. 

They chatted throughout the morning. Nothing too personal, just basic facts about each other, favorite foods (Kynan loved a good greasy hamburger, while Cassandra was partial to a nice plate of sushi), music taste ( both had a wide taste of music, but surprisingly both of them liked rock a lot), and colors (blue and silver for Cassandra, and a deep burgundy for Kynan.) 

It was a very calm, but enjoyable morning, until Percy interrupted it.

Cassandra swore he should have slept longer, and should not have been able to move so quickly, or yell so loudly with the hangover he must have. But apparently she had underestimated his constitution when it came to alcohol, or maybe he hadn’t drank, though she highly doubted that. 

“Cassandra!! What the hell are you doing??”

Cassandra couldn’t tell if Percy was more angry or worried, though she guessed it was a mixture of both. He had been hovering over her so much since he had arrived, it was almost suffocating. 

“Working dear brother, some of us don’t have the luxury of sleeping all morning. Though I don’t blame you, I’m sure Vex made the floor quite comfortable.” 

Percy’s face turned a bright pink, it was cute really. That fact that he still got so flustered when she brought up him and Vex. Though they had both grown up so much, it was as if he was still the young boy he was so long ago. 

“You could have woken me up Cass. I’m here to help you.”

“I know Percy. I just, i needed to do this. I love you, but I needed a moment to do the work myself. I’ve missed this. I promise you I will stop the moment it gets to be to much. “

“Why do I not believe you. Cass you know what the doctor said—-“

“Dear brother, it’s been over a week. My head is hurting less and less everyday. I am perfectly fine.”

Percy huffed loudly as he stared down at his sister “Fine Fine. I’m going to go get something to eat. When I come back though, you need to go lie down.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes “whatever you say father.”

“Not funny cass.”

“Then stop telling me what to do.”

Percy just shook his head at his sister and walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

“I do love my brother dearly but I think he does need to remember that this is probably the most time he has spent with me in one sitting. We rarely see each other. And while I get he wants to be protective of me, he needs to realize he can’t just waltz in here and start acting like he is in charge. I took the business over so he could go do whatever the hell he wanted, this business is my baby, my pride and joy, I don’t need someone trying to take that from me” 

Cassandra continued to mutter to herself, ranting about her brother as Kynan watched her. 

“Have you tried talking to him about this?”

“What?”

“I mean, maybe if you talk to him, explain your feelings, he’ll back off and give you room to breathe.”

“I could try, but it won’t do much with Percy. Ever since.. well.. the incident, ever since then, when he’s around me he is so careful, so protective, like one strange look, one wrong word, will break me. I am not fragile though. I have been by myself for long enough now, I know how to protect myself.” 

Cassandra’s words faded into silence as she thought about her brother. Her family. She pushed down the tears of guilt she felt, the pain she tried to forget. 

Kynan looked at Cassandra’s steeled face, before standing up. 

“Alright, you need a break.”

“Excuse me.”

“Sorry ma’am, you just, I think a break will help. With work. I make some great pasta. I could make some for lunch, just I think you should get out of the room for a bit.”

Kynan stares at Cassandra, hoping he hadn’t just fucked everything up before she stood up. 

“This pasta you make better be worth my time.”

Cassandra said it such a stern tone, but the smirk on her face told Kynan that she may actually be joking with him. 

She walked towards the door before looking back at him. “Well are you coming or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comment if you like it! I would love some feed back!


End file.
